bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarly
' Please don't leave messages asking me to read your blogs, because I will just ignore and delete them. ' Archives *Archive 1 Regarding adminship I am cool with making you an administrator if Jenny is. I don't come here much, and neither does Jeff. So Jenny will need help when I am not on. Dan the Man 1983 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, forgot to mention that because I'm dealing with this thing where and IP has decided he wants Bully Fanon deleted. We think you'd be a good candidate, so, what do you say? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::She won't say no, so I will go ahead and make her one hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I won't say no! Thank you so much, Dan and Jenny! :D I'll try to be the best admin I can. ♥Scarly♥ 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great to have a fellow Brit as an admin for a change :) Dan the Man 1983 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding youtube Yeah, tell me yours and I'll contact you on there. Dan the Man 1983 22:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yesss, finally someone who appreciates the masterpiece known as The Legend of Zelda!! My fav's Ocarina of Time. Can't go wrong with that one. Which one's yours? SirLinkalot96 05:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I loved the Wind Waker!! I'm SO DAMN STUCK on Ganon's Tower! I gave up hope, but I picked it back up a few days ago and I finally got to Puppet Ganon.... BUT HE'S SO HARD!! haha. Are you getting the new one coming out in November for the Wii? Skyward Sword? It's supposed to be another prequel, but it's before Ocarina of Time, it explains how the Master Sword became The Master Sword. It looks pretty cool! SirLinkalot96 05:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Hey, Scarly, I was away last night at a sleepover. So what happened on the wiki? I noticed something about 'asking Jenny'? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll make a page right now. Oh, and I'll get on youtube. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Most definelty Aryll from Wind Waker! She reminds me of my sister when we were young... Now she's not happy or anything anymore. She's a brat now, but that game takes me back to when she was nice... And Colin from Twilight Princess! He reminds me of me! SirLinkalot96 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, Colin got captured by King Bulbin (The guy who Link had to joust like 3 times in the entire game.) when Colin pushed Beth out of the way to save her. Link ended up having to joust King Bulbin on The Bridge of Eldin at that point. Anyways, do you believe in a split timeline for the Zelda series? I believe that's the case for the whole series. SirLinkalot96 17:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Zelda caused a time paradox at the end of Ocarina of Time. When she sent Link back to being a kid again, Link became non existent in the time where Zelda was an adult, and when Link was an adult. Ganon returned from the Dark Realm, and so the goddesses were forced to flood Hyrule, cuz there was no Link to fight him. Then after 500 years or so, the events of Wind Waker occur. And when Link got sent back to being a kid, he warned the king about Ganondorf and told him of his adventure. And Majora's Mask occurs. Then Twilight Princess occurs. And the new Zelda, Skyward Sword, is supposed to be the earliest point in the timeline so far, a couple hundred years before Ocarina of Time. It may possibly be before Minish Cap, so that shatters the 'Minish Cap being the first' theory. Have you ever heard of The Angry Video Game Nerd? He does a great retrospective on The Legend of Zelda Timeline. Go on www.cinemassacre.com and click on 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' Tab at the top of the page, and look for the 'Chronologically Confused' video of the Zelda Timeline. You'd like it. SirLinkalot96 18:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The video's on the '2008' tab on the 'Angry Video Game Nerd' tab. I think you'd find it interesting. SirLinkalot96 18:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It's not working? It's an American website, and you're from England, aren't you? That may be why, it's an American browser. Do you want me to send it to you? SirLinkalot96 19:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That'd be cool! And it's by a guy called JamesNintendoNerd. So you should go on his channel and look for it there. Either that or click on the embed code I'm leaving here :) SirLinkalot96 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 By canon do you mean fan fiction of real game charachters. Kingofawosmeness777 19:11, February 10, 2011(UTC)] Ok, I already posted the awnser. Kingofawosmeness777 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um...hey :P YAY! I was reading the first one and was all "Aww =(" and then I got the second one and was like \^U^/ (person with hands in air, made it myself :D) P.S. sorry I tooklike half an hour to reply, my brother had some meet at the fire station and I had to come with... I dunno. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Rats =( Nah, I don't think anything happened? LOL, sounds good! Yeah, I think it's fine to delete old messages. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha, cool! P.S. If I don't answer too long, it's because I'm reading a bit of Midnight Sun by Stephnie Meyer that's on her website. Don't worry, I'm not a Twilight obsessive, haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ideas? Hey I have a favor to ask. Can you help me come up with ideas of how Holly Hanson will fit into the Greg Ryder Saga? And we need to come up with ideas for Cody meeting Greg. Any ideas? SirLinkalot96 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's a pretty good idea. Thanks for helping me out there, bud :) SirLinkalot96 16:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh. My. God. You are never gonna believe this: There exists 3 shitty Zelda games, and one shitty Mario game! And they weren't on a Nintendo console! Angry Video Game Nerd did 3 videos on them. Check it out! Here's the Mario game. It introduces the Philips CD-i. Worst system of all time. http://www.youtube.com/embed/8JOv5gvTswc Here's the first shitty Zelda game. http://www.youtube.com/embed/xLxqfmpjB-U Here's the last two crappy zelda games in one video. http://www.youtube.com/embed/eHcoOLMXono Thought you would wanna watch them. SirLinkalot96 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 No, YouTube won't let me. It says my e-mail address is linked to InjunDucky21 or something but I don't know what the hell is wrong! So I don't have a YouTube channel. SirLinkalot96 00:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Are you watching the video? SirLinkalot96 00:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh, that sucks. They're wicked funny tho! SirLinkalot96 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 youtube Hi! Do you have a youtube account? Coloured Flames 06:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Well I remembered a time when my younger cousin (a nine year old girl like Beckett's) made me play some of those games with her. They are actually from dress up games I played with her. I'm not sure about all of them but I found most of them on 2 websites. Most of those dress up games are girls but some have boys in them and even toddlers or infants. http://www.girlsgogames.com/games/dress_up.html http://www.girlgames4u.com/games/dress-up-games.html Some of those ones I did for Beckett were actually from couple dress up games but I only used the part with the guy. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::ahh ggg is like the best place to make OCs on (just saying lol) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's one of the ones Kotsu the EM Wave Hero gave you, girlsgogames.com [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) girlsgogames.com It's under the category "Boys" then in there it's called "Crib Styling" Yeah I thought to use them because they look more realistic than Tektek and it captures how I picture Beckett's hair to be far better Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I found one more good one just now here it is www.gameland4girls.com/categories/26/48-24/little-girls-dress-up.html Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. Yeah I'm used to Tektek also but thankfully I've remembered how the last few times when I went to my cousins house how this cousin of mine made me play these with her. It was cute though because we did the couple dress up games so she dressed up the girl and she had me dress up the boy Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Found one more you might like. It's one of my favorites because Beckett is a singer. http://www.cartoondollemporium.com/flashdolls_karaoke.html. BTW if you have a girl OC that sings then make sure to do a duet with Beckett. CONGRATS! Congratulations! You won the 2011 Valentine's Day Contest! Great work!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well done Scarly. Dan the Man 1983 09:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::ZOMG!!!! :D!!! I never win anything!!! TTTT___TTTT (<---- crying smilie)(But they are good tears!!!) ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 11:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah congratulations indeed. I like how it wasn't your typical Valentine's day story y'know. It was different. Very cool. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 15:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you. :D Yeah, I'm one of those "different but pround types." XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 15:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Same here. That's why I hang out with the other special ed kids at school, we're all different but at least we appreciate it. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 15:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh okay. Sorry if it bugged you then I'm still kinda new to all this. Oh and BTW if you still want pics like the ones on Beckett's page I have a strategy that will work without crashing your browser. You don't really have to do much anything. But if you don't that's ok. Just lemme know if you do because I could help you with that. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 16:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Alright. Just lemme know if you need help with anything at all though okay? I like helping people. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 16:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Re: Uploading Icons Ah, it happened to me, too, when I tried changing mine from Johnny to Dally. It's going to take a day or two, I don't know why it does. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm guessing it says manbitch phycopath I dunno... LOL. I changed mine to Dally when I was suddenly Outsiders obsessed ^^ [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Is it Petey? Ah I read it 6 7 12 times. And I always cry. Ah I'm obsessed with it. LOL [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Suprisingly, no. I'm a greaser fail =(. I love to read! It helps me improve writing. Which I haven't been doing much of lately. I have the Grease soundtrack, though. LOL, yes I am obsessed. Ehm, last guess... is it... Jimmy? I dunno. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::YOU ARE SO LUCKY. MEH. I'll make myself feel better. I'll watch Paradise, Hawaiian Style after I get my homework done, my daily page of a book I'm writing, finish reading a chapter for a book review thing I'm doing, and clean my room sorta. At least my desk. All at the same time while I talk on here. LOL. ULTIMIATE MULTITASKER XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I multitask a lot, otherwise I'd never get anything done, LOL. Later I may be offline, I'm going bike-riding. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting... *strokes chin* Damn I need a beard. Ha, sorry, sorta hyper because I had too much Valentine's Day candy XD [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, I hoped you'd like it :) I thought it was bad :( It's called glamourgirl, all one word. No full stop (I learned that from you, lol!!!) Yup, I made it in paint. Gimp is just too hard for that type of stuff. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) For future purposes Read this Admin how to guide. Dan the Man 1983 20:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I will! I'm just taking a tiny bit longer, because I'm trying to eat, type and not get crumbs on the laptop. XP Almost changed it. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Scarly, I'm new here (I did lurk a couple of times before, but I mostly edit the Bully wiki itself). I'm wondering, where do I write my stuff (like stories, or characters, etc.)? Because I have a very big idea about a game similar to Bully that's been in my head for a long time now. Also, who was that girl character you created that was a member of the Bullies clique? Hua Xiong 19:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : I see, thanks. One more thing, too, what program/website did you use to create those characters? I want to use it to give my future readers an idea of how my characters look like. Hua Xiong 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot. I'm making the lead characters as I type this. I just wish there was more variety in hair colors. But this'll do for the time being. Hua Xiong 20:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) cue the trumpets FEAST YOUR EYES AND FALL OVER WITH THE CRAPNESS. Coloured Flames 00:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Left you a message on youtube. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scarly what's up? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Well on the bright side I'm not really sick anymore but my laptop broke so I've been using my mom's computer til we take it to get repaired or replaced later. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, anyone can vote. Dan the Man 1983 23:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea: Remember that blog post you did when Cody was in college? How bout in the chapter, she gets a letter in the mail from Greg (Making it seem as though they've already met) and he mails a picture of him and his squad (Remember, he's fighting in World War 3) You can choose what he says in the letter, and Cody could say something like that Greg's an idiot, but a good guy. OMG how bout Cody sorta likes Greg at first? When they're kids? SirLinkalot96 05:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh okay. I just didn't know how to do it but I will now Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I put it in an entry so delete it -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 01:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Will you really? :D. It's not actually anything on this wiki though :< Coloured Flames 00:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so things make sense i'll explain up to the part where I'm up to: Blaze, a dog, has had to run away from his 'family' because of a mistake (he attacked a human by accident) and after fainting in the snow two wild dogs (Bif and Brandy) take him to their pack to take care of him. (I'm missing out big chunks here XP) So Blaze wakes up and doesn't know where he is so a puppy called Lex explains, before Bif strolls in and asks Blaze to join the pack, Blaze says yes, and I'm taking weeks to get him out of a cave XD If you can help that'd be fabulous :) Coloured Flames 00:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I started writing this one before I even knew Bully existed :) So any ideas about what he does once out of the cave? After that bit's done, I should be fine. Coloured Flames 00:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you gave me a great idea :D He sees so many dogs, unlike him (who is soft and small) with their muscles and huge teeth and tries to refuse the offer, but Bif wants him to give the pack a chance :DDD Coloured Flames 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU TOTALLY RULE *hug* Anyway, i'd send you the story to see if you thought it was okay, but i dunno how :| Coloured Flames 00:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) But it's HUGE!!! 83 pages and not even close to being done!!! D: Coloured Flames 00:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but the first few chapters were made when I was in year 4, so they suck like hell. Coloured Flames 00:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Right! You stay up late don't you O.O. Anyway, goodnight XD Coloured Flames 01:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, apologies about my earlier post, I honestly had no idea that wasn't allowed. But I have a question about the contest you were discussing with both Flames and Kotsu. Is it the one regarding writing about the nerds in a positive way? Hua Xiong 10:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being such a newb, but how exactly do I enter it? I did already put up the one I want to enter, it's called Lyell: Erudite, Cerebral, and Studious. But what do I do now? What do I enter it as? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking you should leave it open longer, too. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll start a St. Patrick's Day Contest. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 23:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 23:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I think it would be interesting if Cody was slightly attracted to Greg for some odd reason. Do you think we should throw that into the plot? SirLinkalot96 01:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh, sorry. I was just throwin the idea out there haha. I have to tell the person who I'm talking to of what ideas I'm thinking of right at the moment. Sorry haha SirLinkalot96 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Message me when the one shot with Greg and Cody is finished, okay? SirLinkalot96 00:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Nah, if you only message ME, this one time. If you do it to everybody constantly then that makes you a hypocrite. That's like me saying 'Don't write fan fic' and then I write fan fic myself. SirLinkalot96 01:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 in one of your future chapters with Cody as an adult, since Cody's already met Greg, Greg can mail a letter to Cody from North Korea because he's fighting in World War 3, letting him know how he's doing. Can you make it dramatic haha. And he can mail a picture of his squad along with it. You can choose what it says in the letter. I'm gonna do the chapter where Cody first meets Greg from Greg's perspective by Thursday, okay? I'm moving the date cuz I have early release day that day, therefore giving me more time to work on it and perfect it. (I get out at 11:00, eastern standard time) SirLinkalot96 20:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I add Cody to Greg Ryder's relationships category? And you could do the same for Greg? SirLinkalot96 21:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re: Anime/Manga I see. I'm the opposite though when it comes to dub/sub preference. Generally, I can't stand English dubs...most of the inside/wacky humor is changed up, and in general the voices can get really annoying. No, I'm not a purist or anything of the sort (I usually prefer to play Japanese video games with English voices), but there's something about English dubs that I just can't stand. But they don't even compare to Arabic dubs...those are a total nightmare...there's only one anime I watched in Arabic as a kid which I actually enjoyed. I can't remember the name, though. These days, I don't watch them all that much, but I do want to catch up with a few animes. Hua Xiong 12:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't mean to be an annoying prat, but are you going to do the Greg Ryder banner you said you might do? SirLinkalot96 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How about like, it has his school uniform pic on it. And it's blue, and it has some shapes in it. A lot like the one you made for Cody, the newer one. I know, I'm very vague and not very good at describing things :( SirLinkalot96 17:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's alright, it's just that your SO good with artwork and such. And I thought it would be so cool if you made one :) SirLinkalot96 17:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thank you for doing this. I'm so excited to see what it's gonna look like! SirLinkalot96 17:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sure, go ahead. :) SirLinkalot96 17:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Spammer http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:I_slept_with_your_mother_last_night Hua Xiong 16:03, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Agh, I was too late. Hua Xiong 16:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : Regarding the block Yeah a week was okay, but I have changed it to indefinitely because of the users unacceptable username. Dan the Man 1983 17:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Whenever you see a user with an unacceptable username, block them for good. If they have behaved always give them the chance to create another account with an acceptable username. Dan the Man 1983 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I am only trying to help you. For repeatedly telling you how to make sure no one else edits OC pages by protecting them. I was the first one to state it, and I'll be the last one to state it to you. The thanks I get from you is "Dan has a bad attitude". Dan the Man 1983 23:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I checked with Community Central And yes - you do have the right to ask no one besides you to edit your character pages, and if you want to propose we make that an official rule, "Do not edit character pages for characters which you don't own without permission", we can do that. I do apologize, by the way, I didn't think that you'd object to me simply changing the categories on your pages. Even if there wasn't a rule though I wouldn't have changed anything that you actually wrote. And in the future I'll ask before doing anything involving or relating to your creative content. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok Jeff, I did react a little funny to it. I am under a lot of stress, and I do get a little protective over my characters and content to do with them, because of reasons I don't want to get in. I prefer my pages to be left alone, because that way, I can keep them organised in a way that suits me, if that makes sense. Thank you for apologising, even though you don't need to. I should apologise to you, and I do. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 02:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : :::Yeah !!! :D!!! ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it'll probably be the same for me. One day I'll accidentally log off and, then try to log in, and be like "WHAT ISTHISWHOISSODACATWHATWHATWUTTT" haha. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if they click the 'Soda' part of my signature, then they'll know who it is :) ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes I voted for you. I understand what you're going through. My advice is take a break from the wiki, and sort your head out, because your stories will not be enjoyable if you're not writing with a clear mind :) Dan the Man 1983 22:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :No I do not hate you and no I wasn't dictating, I was rather telling you how Wikia works. I respected your opinions and I hope you respect mine. Remember I was the first to tell you to protect your pages and I am the last. I'll say that until I am blue in the face. I ain't no dictator, a dictator would remove your adminship for arguing with them, I haven't done that. I only did it with Jeff cause he blocked me, so I gave him a little double dose of friends payback hehe! Dan the Man 1983 23:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : : ::Just wanted to welcome you back. =) Hope to see more from your story soon. Hua Xiong 21:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, welcome back! We missed ya! SirLinkalot96 02:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Welcome back, wiki has not been same without you :) I hope you're feeling much better. Dan the Man 1983 06:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : We do care. =) You've always been a big contributor to this wiki with your stories, and they've always been fun to read (not to mention they're also what inspire me to write my stories, though these days I need to focus on my 3 weeks of studies left). If you decided to leave us, I would've considered doing the same too. : So yeah, of course we're glad to have you back. Hua Xiong 16:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::No, I don't have writer's block, I just don't really, I dunno, like to write Bully fanfic anymore. I've been considering just giving the rest of the thing to you all in a nutshell. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 18:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean the nutshell part. A nutshell, basically, when used in the way I did, is like telling a whole story in a couple of words, or a paragraph. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 18:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC)